The success of research-based prevention programs depends in large part on the degree to which they are implemented with fidelity. The purpose of this Phase I project is to enhance the quality of All Stars, an empirically-driven drug abuse prevention program, by integrating innovative web-based and multimedia technologies. The proposed technological enhancements are designed to improve program fidelity, institutionalization, and effectiveness by easing teacher workload and making program materials more appealing. During Phase I, three technological enhancements will be developed in order to ease teacher workload: (1) an automated, Internet-based system for identifying peer leaders and social isolates among students to assist teachers in tailoring program activities, (2) an automated Internet-based method for collecting, organizing and reporting student responses used in the Opinion Poll Game, and (3) software for creating commitment certificates that will allow teachers to easily create individualized student commitment certificates. Two additional tasks will be accomplished in order to improve the ability of the program to impact targeted mediating variables. These will include developing (4) a prototype for a product to be called the All Stars Digital Yearbook, a CD-ROM that will contain photos, video clips, and text that will summarize students? participation in Alt Stars, and (5) mocked up versions of Internet-based activities to help students consider idealized modes of future behavior, complete a computer-assisted design of artwork called for in All Stars (personal crests), and reinforce positive normative beliefs and subjective norms. A pilot test involving 20 All Stars facilitators will be conducted to determine the impact of the technological enhancements on improving aspects of program fidelity. In addition, focus groups will be conducted with 20 All Stars facilitators to determine the value of the technology in reducing their out-of-class preparation time and improving the ease of use of the program. In addition, 20 All Stars students will participate in focus groups to determine the appeal of the technological enhancements.